1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat resistant fabrics and yarn for making the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been common practice to make heat resistant fabrics from yarns of asbestos fibers. Examples of asbestos yarns are shown in the U.S. Patents to Gibbons, No. 2,179,087; Simpson, No. 2,230,271; Longley, No. 3,395,527; Bailey, No. 3,751,897; and Clarkson, No. 3,811,262.
More recently the use of asbestos fibers for yarns and for other purposes has been considered hazardous to the user as well as other persons exposed to the fibers.
The fabric and yarn of the present invention do not employ asbestos nor other materials considered hazardous.